robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bamm Bamm
Bamm Bamm was a heavyweight robot which competed in both series of Dutch Robot Wars, as well as Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. On home ground, it reached the Grand Final in Series 1 and lost in its first battle in Series 2, but received a wildcard to progress to the Grand Final again, allowing Bamm Bamm to place third on both occasions. However, it was eliminated in the first round of Series 7 by Firestorm 5. Bamm Bamm had somewhat of a rivalry with Lizzard, the only other robot to reach the Dutch Grand Final on several occasions, after Bamm Bamm faced it three times in the main series. The rivalry stands at 2-1 to Bamm Bamm. Design Old bambam official.png|Bamm Bamm with its club, around its axe Bammbammaxe.png|Bamm Bamm with its axe BammBammhammer.png|Bamm Bamm with its hammer BammBammflipper.png|Bamm Bamm with its flipper Bammbamm.jpg|Bamm Bamm in Dutch Series 2 Bamm Bamm was a circular machine themed around the Flintstones character and armed with an axe mounted on a 360-degree rotating turret. This weapon allowed Bamm Bamm to strike opponents on all sides without having to turn, but caused balancing problems which left it unable to self-right effectively on occasions. In Dutch Series 1, Bamm Bamm's axe was also interchangeable with a hammer, a flipping arm, and a novelty "club" which consisted of a foam and felt cushion placed around the axe, the latter keeping in with the Flintstones theme. It is unknown if Bamm Bamm's interchangeable weapons were still usable in Dutch Series 2 and UK Series 7, as it used the axe on all occasions in those series. Although Bamm Bamm was relatively unchanged for its appearance in Series 7, it did feature a new polycarbonate panel to serve as a small wedge at the front of the machine. Etymology Bamm Bamm was named after Barney Rubble's son Bamm-Bamm Rubble from The Flintstones, who liked to smash things with a giant club. Indeed, Bamm Bamm was equipped with a novelty club weapon in its first season to reference this. Robot History Dutch Series 1 In its first battle, against Rat, Bamm Bamm wielded its comical club. After firing its weapon and missing, Bamm Bamm was trapped by Rat, who engulfed it with its raised body and locked the club in place. It pushed Bamm Bamm over to the flame pit, where the club was set on fire. The robots remained locked together, and the fire spread to Rat, before Refbot separated the two. Bamm Bamm struck Rat with its flaming weapon, shaking off the smouldering remnants of the club and revealing the axe underneath. Time ran out, and the match went to the jury, who ruled in favour of Bamm Bamm. In the second round, it met Philipper, but could not get into position to strike the silver fish with its axe. After a few minutes of touch-and go, Bamm Bamm strayed too close to the arena wall, so Philipper picked it up and attempted to lift it over and out of the arena. After failing to drop Bamm Bamm out, Philipper turned and carried Bamm Bamm towards the pit, but when Bamm Bamm fell off Philipper's weapon at the last moment, Philipper accidentally drove into the pit, allowing Bamm Bamm through to the Heat Final. There, it faced Lizzard, and was again equipped the axe. However, the team had forgotten to remove the sharp-edge guard, eliminating all potency of Bamm Bamm's weapon. Indeed, as it brought its axe down on Lizzard, it did not appear to do any damage apart from breaking Lizzard's boggle-eye. After a few strikes, the axe's cover fell off, and Bamm Bamm went for the pit release, but it didn't matter, as Lizzard was being counted out, having broken down. Bamm Bamm was declared the heat winner and advanced to the Grand Final. Bamm Bamm's Grand Final melee was against Botwork and Sater. Equipped with the hammer, Bamm Bamm was generally very passive throughout the melee. It was pushed back by Sater in the opening stages, and missed with its hammer blow, but Sater's own driving caused it to take damage from Botwork. When Bamm Bamm was pushed by Sater again, it narrowly missed its hammer blow, but managed to land a hit on the next contact between the two. Bamm Bamm later made an effort to attack Botwork, and ultimately progressed via the decision of the Jury, after Sater had sustained too much damage from Botwork's disc. Bamm Bamm next faced Lizzard again, but this time the team opted to use their flipper weapon. As the slower robot, Bamm Bamm found it difficult to get underneath Lizzard, and took several blows from Lizzard's tail. It eventually managed to lift Lizzard a few times, removing one of its tail segments, but the flipper then became jammed in the up position, leaving Bamm Bamm in a familiar situation: against Lizzard with no offensive power. Lizzard went back on the attack, ramming Bamm Bamm and smacking it with its tail. Bamm Bamm had slowed to a stop, so Refbot counted it out. It was flung by the floor flipper, and then picked up by Sir Killalot, who accomplished what Philipper couldn't and dumped Bamm Bamm out of the arena. Dutch Series 2 Bamm Bamm was at a serious disadvantage in its opening battle when its axe would not fire, leaving it at the mercy of Flepser. Flepser exposed Bamm Bamm's ground clearance and got underneath it many times, but could not flip it over, so Bamm Bamm was instead pushed into the CPZ. After five minutes passed, the match went to the Jury, who ruled in favour of Flepser, eliminating Bamm Bamm in the first round. Despite its lacklustre performance in its heat, Bamm Bamm was given a wild card into the Grand Final, allowing it a second chance to vie for the title. Its first match was against its rival Lizzard, against whom it had an even 1-1 record. Bamm Bamm's axe was working now, and it used it to great effect, grabbing hold of Lizzard and pushing it into the CPZ. It quickly retreated as Shunt came in and hammered away at Lizzard's top, finishing it off. Bamm Bamm was victorious, having prevailed over Lizzard for a second time. Bamm Bamm's next match was another vengeance battle, this time against Philipper 2. Bamm Bamm found it difficult to get its axe into striking position, allowing Philipper to flip it several times without much resistance. It managed to self-right each time, but Philipper used its crusher to grab hold of Bamm Bamm's axe, which prevented it from running away or attacking. Bamm Bamm couldn't free itself until there were just seconds left in the match. It lost the resulting Jury's decision. UK Series 7 In Round 1 of the Seventh UK wars, Bamm Bamm competed in the final heat and was put against the 2nd seeds Firestorm 5, the clusterbot Black and Blue and newcomers Daisy-Cutter. At the start of the battle, Bamm Bamm chased after one of the Black and Blue clusterbots, but as it was able to line-up a hit with the axe, Firestorm 5 charged in and flipped it over, along with the clusterbot, onto its back. The axe was unable to self-right the robot, leaving Bamm Bamm immobilised. Steering Bamm Bamm onto the pit, Firestorm 5 then activated the pit release and left Bamm Bamm to descend into oblivion, eliminating it from the competition. Bamm Bamm was later joined in the pit by one of the Black and Blue clusterbots when Firestorm 5 pitted it. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 1 *Dutch Wins: 5 *Dutch Losses: 3 Series Record Bamm bamm s7 pits.jpg|Bamm Bamm in the pits during Series 7 BammBammNoTop.jpg|Bamm Bamm without its top in Series 7 UK Series Dutch Series Trivia *Bamm Bamm is one of only four robots, along with Hammerhead, NEAT Machine and Scraptosaur, to have competed in both Dutch Championships and the Seventh UK Championship. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:Dutch Robots Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robot Wars Third Place Category:Reinstated Robots Category:Robots with Lifters